The Delivery
GDE - The Delivery is a GDE made by DXL. It's a totally normal project about Team Syringe receiving a delivery. That's pretty much it. Plot The episode opens with Flickflock inside of Syringe. He leaves a box simply addressed to Syringe, and leaves. Later on, the members of Syringe return to it the next day. Their discussion of the events of The Slurpening and Minemaker gaining access to Syringe is interrupted when the box is spotted. A very generic intro plays. The members of Syringe open the box and see a flash drive, some photos, and a written message inside. The photos are of the fight between ETP and Totalpro64 at the end of TPMC, and the message says the flash drive contains a video of these events. The flash drive is taken to Terra's computer, and the video is played. The video is indeed a video of the fight, but it plays from a very different perspective: here Evil Totalpro is basically seen begging to be spared, saying that he is "the only one who knows the problem and solution" and that Totalpro can't "let the burning light turn it all to ash". The video ends on a bright flash of light. After watching the video, the Syringe members talk it over. While ConstrictorZ thinks the video is simply a waste of time, DXL argues that it's not the craziest thing when put next to the fact that Totalpro defeated ETP. Their conversation is interrupted when Terra finds another video on the flash drive, with a final message. As the message plays, the asteroid crashing into TOI is shown (although not in the video. this is simply to create a dramatic effect.) The GDE seemingly ends after this, with a short scene of Evil Totalpro64 looking over the defeated TOI, saying "He's here". An audio recorder device shows up after, but it requires a password to be unlocked. The password can be found in this studio. The password is 421 (4 who wield ancient weapons, 2 with incredible power, 1 that cannot be understood). After entering the password, a menu is available on the recorder, and going through the menu brings you to a recording by Evil DXL: After this, another recording automatically plays: After this, the project ends. Gallery Hint TheFour.png|Hint for The Four Hint TheTwo.png|Hint for The Two Hint TheOne.png|Hint for The One Audiomatic.jpeg|Audio recorder thing Etp look out.png|etp look out oh no Trivia * The Delivery was mainly created to explain the ending of TPMC from a different perspective, and To give Flickflock an important story role in the process. * Once the scene with the meteor shows up, all the music from that point onward is from Celeste. ** The studio name for “Empty Space” is a reference to Chapter 9 of Celeste *** dxl really likes celeste * Evil DXL is voiced by DXL. The unknown speaker is voiced by Redcap. Redcap did filtering and audio editing for both. ** This is the first GDE to give Evil DXL a voice. * Its unknown who the 421 are, but hints have been released in the Empty Space studio the passcode was originally revealed in. Category:Episodes Category:Finale Arc